Electrostatic distribution measuring instrument is an electrical instrument for measuring the electrostatic distribution. The electrostatic distribution measuring instrument can be divided into two categories: contact instrument and non-contact instrument. Compared with the contact instrument, the non-contact instrument based on the principle of electrostatic induction is less influenced by input capacitance and input resistance. The measurement accuracy of a non-contact instrument is better than a contact instrument. However, the non-contact instrument can not be used to monitor the electrostatic distribution for the test value of the non-contact instrument will decay exponentially with time.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an instrument to monitor the electrostatic distribution.